Un Destello Favorable
by XocoW
Summary: Todos desean una segunda oportunidad después de hacer lo peor, pocos la merecen, pero es raro que alguien la rechace; Un caballero de Plata ha decidido que la muerte es lo mejor para él, pero primero tendrá que cumplir una misión al lado de un caballero de Bronce... al único que conoce.
1. 01

He decidido que tenía que meter algo aquí en internet de Shiva, el caballero de Pavo Real. Es por eso que lo primero será este fanfic :) mi nuevo personaje favorito que espero poder seguir escribiendo/dibujando de él.

Cada "capitulo" es verdaderamente corto para no cansar al lector y lo subiré dos veces por semana (LUNES Y JUEVES). Espero que les guste y bienvenidos los comentarios.

* * *

**UN DESTELLO FAVORABLE**

La justicia tiene que ser para todos.

Esas palabras resonaban en los oídos de Saori Kido, la mujer que ahora vivía en lo más alto del Santuario como la rencarnación de Athena misma en la tierra.

Días antes de esa tarde donde reunía a los caballeros Dorados en su sala, había tenido una plática con Shion, el Patriarca que había regresado de la muerte gracias a ella y a los dioses que estaban felices del trabajo de aquellos hombres y de los caballeros de Bronce. Habían estado platicando de la situación de los caballeros de Plata. Saori decía que no merecían vivir por lo que habían hecho, mientras que Shion explicaba que muchos de ellos habían seguido órdenes de sus maestros o del mismo Patriarca y desobedecerlos hubiera sido visto como traición y eso se pagaba con la muerte. La ironía es que por haberlos obedecido, habían llegado a ella.

Pero esa tarde que tenía un clima lluvioso en extremo, donde el sol parecía que no tenía planes de salir y que algunos caballeros Dorados se quejaban por eso, Saori les explicaba que no todos los caballeros de Plata serían traídos de vuelta a la vida. Ninguno dijo nada. Por un momento quedaron en silencio y se miraron entre ellos, especialmente Saga se sentía observado y culpable. Pero una voz calmada ahora tomaba la atención.

—Creo que nosotros no somos los que deberíamos de recibir esa noticia.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Shaka de Virgo? —decía ceremoniosamente Saori.

El caballero Dorado de la sexta casa dio un paso adelante sin inmutarse y con la seriedad de siempre. Sus compañeros lo respetaban aún más después de lo que hizo para ayudar en la batalla contra Hades, especialmente Deathmask y Afrodita, quienes se tenían que mostrar más tranquilos después de su resurrección.

—Me refiero a que nosotros no tenemos ningún problema si ellos viven o mueren. Pero los jóvenes caballeros de Bronce verdaderamente tendrían un problema. ¿No lo creen?

Los demás asintieron, algunos con la cabeza, otros diciendo si en su idioma natal, el mismo Shion no había pensado en eso.

— ¿Entonces piensas que deberíamos de decirles a Seiya y los otros que con los que alguna vez pelearon serán resucitados? —Saori se acomodó en su silla para verlos a todos. Suspiró un poco molesta, últimamente tenía muchas cosas que hacer y tener que darles aviso a todos sobre sus decisiones no era lo más importante.

El gran Patriarca ya conocía esa expresión en su rostro, y no quería molestar a la diosa. Después de cinco años transcurridos desde la pelea final con Hades, ella había hecho un gran trabajo, aún no se parecía en nada a lo que Sasha había logrado, pero era algo que Shion le tenía respeto.

—Creo que Shaka tiene razón, —tomó la palabra finalmente, —pero igualmente creo que decirles a ellos sería una pérdida de tiempo. Los jóvenes de Bronce se opondrán ante esto, y no estamos pidiendo su opinión. Con todo el respeto que se merecen.

—Yo sigo pensando que los niños de Bronce deberían de saberlo. —dijo Deathmask en voz baja, pero solamente pensó que lo dijo en voz baja.

—Estoy con Deathmask. —prosiguió Shura. —Deberíamos al menos hacer que… no sé.

Movía sus manos cómo si quisiera decir algo pero no venía nada a su mente.

—Que se disculpen los caballeros de Plata. —dijo finalmente Aiorios.

—Eso, eso es una buena idea. —sonrió su amigo que había empezado la frase.

—Ah sí, olvidaba que todos se disculpan con todos después de asesinar a alguien. Y luego ya son buenos amigos nuevamente—sonrió Deathmask hacía ellos dos.

A nadie le gustaba ese chiste, pero tuvo que ser Afrodita quien golpeó al caballero de Cáncer para hacerle saber que su comentario había sido de más.

—Que así sea. —dijo Saori al levantarse de su trono. —Ahora, si me disculpan, los dejo con el Patriarca. Tengo que ir a liberar esas almas del infierno.

Su tono de voz se escuchaba terrible e incluso hubo un momento en que Shion no sabía cómo tomarlo. Era verdad que ella no quería hacer eso, todos esos años siendo la cabeza del Santuario la habían hecho dura y fuerte, como una diosa que tenía que ser justa sin importar qué creyera.

El gran Patriarca tomó su lugar y miró a los Dorados que empezaban a conversar entre ellos recordando a los caballeros de Plata. Solamente uno se acercó a Shion y, después de una pequeña reverencia, sonrió y abrió los ojos un poco.

— ¿Te preocupa algo, Shaka? —preguntó Shion.

—No, no verdaderamente. Estaba pensando en mis dos alumnos, Ágora y Shiva… especialmente en este último.

— ¿Por qué? —Shion estaba un poco curioso ahora. — ¿No quieres que regresen?

—Todo lo contario, su Ilustrísima…

—Llámame por mi nombre, no te preocupes.

—Lo siento, Shion. —Shaka volvía a sonreír. —Quiero que regresen, especialmente porque sé que Shiva terminó su vida arrepintiéndose. Pero quien terminó su vida no creo que sea feliz al verlo.

El antiguo caballero de Aries colocó su dedo en sus propios labios para pensar. Sabía que todos los demás caballeros de Plata que serían revividos terminarían perdonados por Seiya, por Shiryu y Hyoga. Era estúpido pensar que Shun no los perdonaría… pero su hermano.

— ¿Es por eso que querías que los de Bronce lo supieran? —Shion se impresionaba. — ¿Acaso quieres que Ikki vuelva a quemar tu casa o, peor aún, esta sala?

—Siempre tendremos sirvientes para reconstruir. —Shaka lo decía sin inmutarse. —Las mismas personas de Rodorio darán sus manos… y yo pondré a que el mismo Ikki ayude, incluso si dice que no.

—Buena suerte. —rio un poco Shion.

—Pero a lo que quiero llegar es que tú, Shion, me ayudes en algo.

Ahora tenía toda la atención del Patriarca. Tendría que explicar sus razones y esperar que él y el mismo Ikki aceptaran lo que el caballero de Virgo tenía en mente.


	2. 02

.

.

Uno a uno los caballeros de Bronce llegaron al Santuario. Seiya y Shun, quiénes se habían quedado a vivir juntos en Athena, fueron los primeros en llegar. Shiryu seguía después, su vuelo de China había salido a buen tiempo e incluso llegaba con su esposa, Shunrei.

La casa de Aries estaba llena, ahí estaban la mayoría de los Dorados y los tres de Bronce. El pobre de Mu se sentía un poco ansioso al ver tanta gente en su recinto, y sabía que más tarde vendrían otros cuantos. Aunque, verdaderamente, le preocupaba mucho la llegada de dos en especial.

Recordaba que después de haber sido revivido y que los chicos de Bronce se quedaran un tiempo para entrenar, algo que detuvieron para continuar sus vidas un poco más normales, dos caballeros de ese grupo habían decidido que sería divertido jugarle bromas siempre que pudieran. Y hablando de las aves de Grecia…

— ¡Hyoga! —sonrió Shun de par en par al ver a su amigo llegar.

Seiya y Shiryu no tardaron mucho tiempo en acercarse, no corrieron y lo abrazaron hasta sacarle el aire como lo había hecho el caballero de Andrómeda, pero si estaban felices de ver a su compañero.

Los Dorados presentes sonreían al ver la amistad que habían entablado esos jóvenes, algo que ellos no habían logrado fácilmente. Su excusa es que era más fácil una amistad de cuatro que de doce. Excusas, como he dicho.

—Shun, Shun… —decía Hyoga mientras se movía un poco exagerado señalando con ambas manos las escaleras del templo. —Un pequeño pollito me siguió cuando iba llegando.

— ¡Pato estúpido! —sonreía Ikki al empujarlo bruscamente. — ¿Crees que los dejaría llevarse todo la diversión?

— ¡Nii-san! —Shun no podía creerlo y rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos. — ¡Nii-san! —repetía en su idioma natal mientras que los demás lo veían.

— ¿Está llorando? —preguntó curioso Aioria a Seiya.

—Ikki es el peor… —decía cruzándose de brazos. —Desde hace dos años que no sabíamos de él… ni siquiera Shun mismo.

Los dos hermanos que pertenecían al rango de caballeros Dorados se vieron mutuamente. Eso solo quería decir una cosa; durante un año los caballeros Golden estaban muertos y luego fueron revividos, los chicos se habían quedado otro año entrenado para después partir y entonces Ikki había decidido no decir nada. Era por eso que él había partido un día antes que sus hermanos. Era por eso que Shun lloraba en sus brazos por no haber sabido ni una sola cosa de su paradero.

—Lo siento. —se disculpaba mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Todos los ahí presentes sabían que Ikki mentía. Claro que no le gustaba ver a su hermano llorar, pero tampoco sentía el hecho de haberse ido y ser libre durante esos dos años de cualquier responsabilidad como caballero de Athena. El caballero de Leo suspiraba, su alumno no había aprendido mucho cuando él lo entrenó.

—No te preocupes, hermano. —Shun sonreía. —Ahora estás aquí y eso es lo que importa.

—Así es, Shun. —lo despeinó un poco y luego se acercó a sus demás hermanos. —Chicos…

Shiryu y Hyoga lo saludaron ambos a su manera; pero Seiya simplemente lo miró verdaderamente molesto. Él había sido quien cuidó de Shun cuando se preocupaba de su hermano o cuando lloraba las noches y los días pensando que algo le había pasado a Ikki. El caballero de Fénix sonrió y no esperó que siquiera lo saludara. Prefirió mejor dirigirse a donde estaban Mu y los demás caballeros Dorados y los saludo solamente con la mano en alto.

Los caballeros de Bronce que eran unos héroes ahora saludaban a los Dorados que ahí estaban, vestidos como civiles y pareciendo humanos cualquiera, a excepción de Mu, quien tenía que estar siempre alerta al ser la primera casa del Santuario. Hyoga recibía abrazos e incluso su cabello se despeinaba gracias a las manos de Milo, quien parecía más feliz de verlo que el mismo Camus, pero él también se sentía así de emocionado, o más. Dohko y Shura hablaban con Shiryu y preguntaban de su esposa que se había quedado en la casa de Rodorio, una de las pequeñas casa que los habitantes de la ciudad habían preparado para la llegada de sus héroes. Seiya y Shun hablaban tranquilamente con los hermanos de Leo y Sagitario y con Mu explicando que podían ser siempre bienvenidos en su departamento para ver la ciudad de Atenas por la noche. El único que estaba lejos de ellos recargado en una columna era el caballero de Fénix, pero no duró mucho solo al ver llegar al único caballero Dorado con el que había entablado algo parecido a una amistad… o lo que sea que Ikki establezca cuando deja de odiar a alguien.

—Ikki de Fénix…

—Shaka de Virgo…

Ambos se dieron la mano y sonrieron.

—Veo que decidiste por esta ocasión llegar con tus hermanos. —Shaka decía al verlos.

—Bueno, creo que le debía una a Shun.

—Un día me tienes que explicar porque decidiste no decirle nada a él… pero a mí sí.

El más joven de los dos suspiró un poco al ver a su hermano reír.

—Sé que eres prudente, Shaka. Sabía que si algo pasaba con él o con el Santuario me dirías pero también sabía que no le dirías nada a nadie de mi paradero.

Ambos se quedaron callados al ver que los demás compañeros de Shaka empezaban a explicar la situación de por qué estaban ahí los de Bronce y qué era lo que tenían tan importante que hacer.

—Entonces… ¿Qué te pareció Italia?

—Dímelo de una vez, Shaka. —Ikki colocaba su mano sobre el hombro desnudo del caballero Dorado. —Sabes que odio estar con rodeos.

—Te pregunto honestamente. —Shaka entreabría un poco los ojos. —Sabes, después de que se fueron, Deathmask no ha dejado de molestarme y me visitaba todos los días a mi templo. A mí y a Aioria. Él dice que Italia es muy hermoso pero… no sé si creerle a una persona que pasa sus tiempos libres en el Yomotsu.

—Ahí también es divertido. —sonreía Ikki, pero luego quitó su sonrisa al ver que Shaka lo miraba un poco asustado por su comentario. —Ya me conoces, Shaka, así que sabes qué esperas de mí.

—Verdaderamente…

—Explícame por qué demonios Deathmask te visitaba todos los días.

El caballero de Virgo suspiró y explico la razón. Él, al igual que Aiorios y Kanon, eran vistos como grandes héroes entre sus compañeros. Aiorios por haber muerto alguna vez ya hace mucho tiempo, Kanon por haber regresado arrepentido y haber dejado que la armadura Dorada de Géminis tomara su camino hacia donde estaban los demás y Shaka por haber tenido el plan de ir al Inframundo él mismo y tratar de destruir el muro solo. Así que a la hora de revivir, Afrodita y Deathmask sentían que debía de hacer muchas cosas para disculparse con sus compañeros ante la traición. Todo el Santuario los habían perdonado, pero ellos continuaban sintiéndose culpables. Por eso parecía que querían entablar amistad o parecer casi siervos ante los tres héroes. A Kanon le gusto, a Aiorios no le importo, pero a Shaka le molestaba tener que parar sus meditaciones por Deathmask queriendo platicar o aprender a meditar o el mismo Afrodita que quería arreglar su templo con rosas.

El caballero de Fénix no podía dejar de reír mientras golpeaba un poco la espalda de su "amigo" Dorado. En su mente podía ver a Shaka con flores en la cabeza y un poco de maquillaje.

—Tienes una imaginación muy despierta, Ikki.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —trató de calmarse al ver que los demás empezaban a prestarle atención a ese insólito momento de ver a Ikki reír. —Perdón, Shaka. Tú sabes que te respeto.

—Tanto así que me has imaginado como una chica.

Ikki solamente movió sus hombros divertido.

—Te recompensaré. Después de lo que sea que tengamos que hacer aquí, ¿te parece si vamos a Italia? Mi departamento tiene una recámara extra donde te puedes quedar.

—Eres muy amable…

—Claro, después de que invite a mis hermanos, especialmente Shun.

—Sí, eso deberías de hacerlo.

De pronto ambos le prestaban atención al ver que Hyoga se molestaba grandemente con los caballeros Dorados. Empezaba a decirles que era une pésima idea y que no debían permitirlo, pedía entonces que si eso era posible que Isaak lo merecía más que aquellos hombres. Ikki no entendía bien así que solo miró a Shaka quien le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Me vas a explicar ahora qué hacemos aquí?

—Prométeme que no te pondrás a gritar como tu amigo…

Aunque Ikki dijera que no, el caballero de Virgo sabía que ese joven había madurado y ya con sus veintidós años podía controlarse más que cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Hyoga seguramente solo estaba exagerando un poco las cosas o había tenido un vuelo pésimo, y era eso último, pero lo sabrían después.

—Entonces, Ikki, espero que aún me permitas viajar contigo a Italia después de que te lo diga…


	3. 03

.

.

Cada uno de sus sentidos empezó a llegar poco a poco. Primero pudo percibir el aroma del incienso que lo rodeaba, luego poco a poco había un sabor amargo en su boca que no podía percibir bien. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a escuchar, no había mucho que escuchar, pero lo lograba hacer; unos cuantos pasos a lo lejos, voces que eran más parecidas a ecos, el sonido de su respiración. Pronto los nervios de su piel sentía las sabanas que los rodeaban, sentían sus cabellos en su rostro, podía ya sentir incluso ciertos puntos un dolor intenso, eso hizo que no pudiera permanecer acostado más tiempo y se levantó de golpe para abrir los ojos y ver su alrededor.

Estaba sobre una cama en una habitación que recordaba hasta cierto sentido; era la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Virgo que alguna vez él había utilizado de más joven. A su lado había otra cama que estaba ya tendida y tenía ropa doblada sobre ella, quizás porque alguien la utilizó y ahora no estaba. No entendía bien qué era lo que pasaba o qué hacía ahí, pero de algo estaba seguro. Aún tenía los pensamientos después de una batalla y podía estar seguro de un hecho; estaba muerto.

Trataba de levantarse de la cama, pero algo en él no se lo permitía. Sentía que debía de estar fuera de sí o que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño. Eso esperaba al menos. Se quedó sentado un gran rato viendo la entrada de la habitación como si esperara que alguien entrara o que él se moviera sin sus propias fuerzas para salir de ahí.

Su mente estaba en blanco, estaba demasiado desorientado para poder pensar en algo en específico. Simplemente se quedó sentado sin decir ni hace nada, hasta que alguien entró.

— ¿Shiva? —preguntó su compañero de armas.

El antiguo caballero de Pavo Real aún no entendía dónde estaba y ahora muchos menos al ver a Ágora de Loto entrando con ropa que usaban alguna vez en sus entrenamientos con su maestro.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó acercándose con una sonrisa. — ¿Feliz de estar aquí?

Decidió solamente levantarse y recibir las prendas que su compañero le daba. Como veía, eran las mismas ropas que alguna vez uso como aprendiz del caballero de Virgo. Al tomarlas, tomó igualmente las manos de su compañero quien quedó sorprendido ante esto.

— ¿Estoy vivo? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, Shiva, hemos regresado. —Ágora lo tomó de los hombros y sonreía grandemente. —Vamos, compañero, vístete y veremos a nuestro maestro Shaka.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando su compañero que apenas había despertado le habló.

—Ágora… —no sabía cómo decirlo así que solamente sonrió con falsa felicidad. —En un momento salgo. Estoy impaciente de ver a mi maestro Shaka.


	4. 04

.

.

El caballero de Virgo estaba al lado de Ágora y tenía en sus manos un pequeño recipiente con tinte rojo. Esperaba a la entrada, dándole la espalda y encarando el pasillo que daba hacia el interior de su hogar. En el momento en que veía llegar a su antiguo alumno, también podía escuchar que alguien subía sus escaleras, pero ya reconocía el ritmo de esas pisadas.

— ¡Maestro Shaka! —Shiva no ocultó su felicidad al correr y hacer una reverencia frente a ese hombre. —Oh, maestro Shaka, le agradezco esta nueva oportunidad.

—Shiva, no te preocupes. —colocaba su mano en uno de sus hombros para permitir que se levantara. —No fui yo, sino la diosa Athena quien decidió que vivieran de nuevo.

—Y aun no entiendo por qué. —se escuchó la voz a espaldas de Shaka.

Detrás de ellos se veía llegar el joven que merecería sus disculpas. Ikki de Fénix no sonreía a ellos, y solo veía a Shaka, con quien se paró a un lado. Su mirada era fuerte pero Shiva y Ágora la recordaban con más odio, al menos ahora era tranquilo, esperaban que así fuera para pedir disculpas y terminar con esto.

—Ikki, te pedí que no dijeras eso. —Shaka lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados. —Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Tú, fénix, deberías de saberlo. ¿O necesito recordarte más?

El joven frunció el ceño un poco molesto al saber de qué hablaba Shaka. Quizás tenía razón, pero él quería seguir insistiendo en que Shiva y Ágora cargaban más culpas.

— ¡Caballero de Fénix! —Shiva rápidamente bajó su cabeza una vez más. —Discúlpanos a mí y a mi compañero, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos cuando peleamos contra ti.

—Acepta nuestras disculpas, caballero de Fénix. —decía Ágora al bajar su cabeza igualmente.

Ikki solamente rio, lo que causó que Shaka se enojara con él. No dudó mucho antes de mirarlo para que el joven guardara silencio con su risa.

—Nadie sabe lo que hace cuando decide pelear contra mí. —Ikki decía elevando su propio ego. —Pero les entiendo… creo que les puedo perdonar.

— ¿Crees? —dijo Shaka un poco sorprendido.

—A Ágora lo puedo disculpar de alguna manera. Jamás había visto a alguien tan inútil en la pelea. —rio nuevamente. —Esperaste sobre tu trasero mientras tu compañero hacía todo.

—Ikki… —decía entre dientes el caballero de Virgo.

—Pero en cuanto a ti. —el pobre de Shiva recibía la señalización del joven sobre su rostro. —Tú me hiciste implorar por la vida de una niña y aun así la tomaste y la lanzaste a su muerte. No importa si yo te perdono o no, espero que tengas su rostro en tu cabeza cada día de tu vida.

El caballero de Loto miró a su compañero. Su rostro parecía de entre terror y un poco de arrepentimiento doloroso.

—Ikki, no debes de…

—Tú sabes que es verdad. —Ikki interrumpía a Shaka. —El hecho de que tú los hayas mandado aún me sigue molestando, así que creo que merecen un castigo. La muerte no fue suficiente.

—Ikki, te pido que te retires. —Shaka lo miró con autoridad. —Si solo venías a esto, no toques mi templo hasta que decidas aceptar sus disculpas honestamente.

—Ya dije que a Ágora…

—A ambos, fénix.

Desde hacía tiempo que Shaka le decía de esa manera a su compañero de armas. En ocasiones Ikki mismo le decía "iluminado" para jugar con eso, pero ese instante ambos estaban serio.

El joven solamente suspiro y siguió su camino al interior de la casa. Al parecer iría a visitar a su amigo a casa de Acuario, donde seguramente ya habría otros caballeros de Plata dispuestos a disculparse ante los de Bronce. Ante la retirada del caballero de Fénix, Shiva solamente se quedó serio y buscó la mirada de su maestro, quien se acercaba más calmado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No lo había notado, pero Ágora ya tenía en su frente el bindi que los caracterizaba tan bien. Cuando vio que su maestro Shaka se acercaba con el pequeño recipiente, sabía la razón de eso.

— ¡No! —Shiva colocó su mano frente a las manos de Shaka e incluso tapó su frente. —No lo haga… aún no lo merezco.

— ¿Shiva? —preguntó Ágora. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sabía que pasaría esto… —dijo a sí mismo Shaka.

—Maestro, yo no puedo aceptar ese símbolo, ni siquiera debería aceptar estar aquí. Ikki de Fénix tiene razón y yo no merezco vivir.

El caballero de Pavo Real estaba con su frente en el suelo y no se levantaría por nada.

—Entonces que así sea, Shiva. —Shaka bajó a su estatura en el suelo y colocó ambas manos en su cabeza. —Permitiré que tu alma descanse.

Ágora, quien veía la escena desde su perspectiva, no lo podía creer. Su maestro seguramente terminaría con eso de la manera más rápida posible, además de que Shiva se veía aceptando el hecho de morir nuevamente.

—Entiendo qué es lo que quieres. —Shaka lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. — Sé que quieres morir y no cargar con esa culpa.

—Sí, maestro. Yo quiero…

Pero Shiva no podía más y empezó a llorar. También tenía miedo de morir otra vez.

El caballero de Virgo entonces hizo algo que ninguno de sus dos alumnos esperaba.

—Te prometo que yo te daré ese descanso con mis propias manos. Pero primero, como tu maestro, te pediré que hagas algo. Si decides no hacerlo… no seré yo quien te mande al otro mundo.

Shiva levantó la cabeza para ver con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a Shaka que sonreía.

—Haré todo lo que pueda, maestro.

—Te tengo preparada una misión.


	5. 05

**.**

**.**

Los caballeros de Andrómeda y de Cisne estaban un poco molestos ante el hecho de ver a su hermano mayor con su armadura envuelta en telas sobre espalda e incluso una pequeña maleta a su lado, pero no dirían nada respecto a eso. Por el otro lado, el caballero de Dragón sabía ocultar muy bien su asombro y un poco de molestia, él era muy tranquilo para meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían, además de que frente a su hijo no le gustaba mostrar esos sentimientos con sus hermanos. El único que parecía dispuesto a enfrentar a Ikki era el caballero de Pegaso. Y así decidió hacerlo cuando los cuatro estaban viéndolo salir de la casa de Aries.

— ¿Por qué demonios decidiste aceptar esa misión? —dijo Seiya con los brazos cruzados.

El caballero de Fénix lo miró y sonrió. No quería contestarle, mucho menos sabiendo que entre ellos dos ya no habían gran amistad.

—Seiya, fue una orden que tenía que seguir, ¿no lo crees?

—Simplemente no me parece que duraste dos años enteros sin aparecerte ante nosotros, con tu hermano menor especialmente.

—Seiya, no es necesario. —Shun quería terminar esa pelea que aún no empezaba.

—No, Shun, si lo es. —el joven sagitario señalaba a Ikki. —Dos años sin estar con nosotros, sin siquiera rendirle cuentas al Santuario, pero ahora, después de solamente una semana de tu llegada sorpresiva, te vas.

—Ya escuchaste, Seiya, es una misión del Santuario. —Hyoga quería calmarlo un poco.

—Es la excusa más estúpida que he oído.

Ikki no decía nada. Él tenía sus razones ahora de haber aceptado la misión y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que Seiya pensara eso.

—No es una excusa. Es una misión, por lo tanto una orden. —Shiryu explicaba.

— ¿También estas de su lado? —Seiya se molestaba. — ¿No les parece extraño que Ikki, el que no sigue jamás órdenes y no quiere saber nada del Santuario, haya aceptado esto sin problema? ¿Soy el único que lo ve como una excusa para no estar con nosotros?

Sus tres hermanos se quedaban callados. Shun y Hyoga querían que Ikki se quedara más tiempo, eso era verdad, pero no querían estar en contra del Santuario y mucho menos estar contra lo que Ikki ya había decidido hacer.

Nadie decía nada, hasta que escucharon una leve risa. Era Ikki quien veía a Seiya.

—Eres tan iluso como siempre, Seiya. —suspiró como si estuviera cansado. —Si tú quieres ver mi partida como eso, una excusa de que no quiero estar con ustedes, entonces tómala así. Al menos seré honesto, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar contigo… —miró a los demás. —y ellos.

— ¿Hermano? —Shun se sorprendía. — ¿Qué dices?

—No, Ikki, debes de estar bromeando. —Hyoga se acercaba a él. — ¿Qué te hemos hecho para que nos odies de esa manera?

—Yo jamás dije que los odiaba. Todo lo contrario. Es solo que no soporto estar en un solo lugar durante mucho tiempo y tampoco soporto estar con ustedes. —nuevamente los demás se quedaban callados. Seiya ahora se veía en verdad molesto pero decidió no decir nada. —Se dejan llevar mucho por sus sentimientos y creen que todos debemos de sentir lo mismo de la misma manera. ¿Acaso no lo han entendido? —rio nuevamente para darles la espalda y caminar unos pasos adelante. —Ni siquiera debería de estar dándoles explicaciones sobre cómo soy.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro. Volteó y para su sorpresa Shiryu era quien decidió hacer eso. Tenía a su hijo dormido en un brazo y con el otro tomaba a Ikki, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y movió la cabeza como si asintiera.

—Te deseo suerte en tu misión, hermano.

—Muchas gracias, Shiryu. Cuida bien a tu pequeño. Nos veremos cuando regrese.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que jalaron de su armadura. Se dio la vuelta y era Hyoga que lo veía un poco molesto pero resignado de que Ikki se iría.

—Cuando regreses… ¿saldremos un rato para platicar?

—Tú sabes que sí, Hyoga. Disculpa si no pude estar tanto tiempo.

—Las misiones son órdenes y… creo que te entiendo bien. Buena suerte y espero que regreses con bien, amigo.

Ahora el caballero de Andrómeda era quien lo tomaba del cuello para abrazarlo. Su hermano mayor se sintió mucho mejor ya que estaba preocupado de haberlo visto lastimado. Pero Shun era así, perdonaba fácilmente y no podría guardar rencor a su hermano.

—Por favor cuídate, Ikki. No importa si te quedas o te vas, al menos prométeme que estarás bien y seguirás siendo justo.

—No te preocupes, Shun, así será. Prometo que me comunicaré contigo.

Los hermanos se despedían, aunque Seiya decidió no acercarse, Ikki le sonrió.

—Gracias por cuidar a mi hermano. Te lo pagaré algún día, imbécil.

—Vete ya de una vez. —sonrió Seiya por fin.

El caballero de Fénix acomodó su armadura y empezó a andar hacia afuera del Santuario.


	6. 06

**.**

**.**

En la entrada a Rodorio, Ágora veía a algunos niños que jugaban entre ellos. Reían y corrían sin parar, algo que lo hizo sonreír. No pasó mucho antes de que viera que su maestro y su compañero de armas llegarán después de haber comprado unas cosas en una tienda. Shaka tenía en su mano una pequeña bolsa de tela que estaba cerrada, como si estuviera cosida con un hilo fuerte, mientras que Shiva cargaba a sus espaldas su armadura con telas para cubrirla.

— ¿Cree que será suficiente para el viaje, maestro? —Ágora podía escuchar al caballero de Pavorreal preguntar esto a Shaka.

—Así lo espero. Aun así, cargarás con dinero. Recuerda, solo usa lo necesario. Debes de seguir las enseñanzas de nuestros antiguos y solo tener lo necesario.

—Así será, maestro. —Shiva hacía una pequeña reverencia.

El caballero de Pavorreal vestía una ropa demasiado simple proveniente de su país natal, pero había agregado una tela sobre su cuello para cubrirse del clima del que no estaba muy acostumbrado. Tenía el problema de que aún con el entrenamiento más duro que tuvo, no podía soportar el frío fácilmente. Eso él lo veía como una debilidad muy molesta.

— ¿Listo para partir, compañero? —Ágora le sonreía a Shiva.

—Creo que sí. —suspiró. —Solo espero que el otro caballero venga.

— ¿Será una misión de dos? —preguntó Ágora para ver que su maestro asentía con la cabeza. — ¿Así de importante es? ¿Y al menos sabes quién es tu compañero? Espera… —miró con gran duda a Shaka. — ¿Por qué no iré yo con él?

—Porque esto lo necesita hacer solo. —Shaka decía. —Él tiene su misión, y el otro caballero tiene otra misión. Solamente coincide que es en el mismo lugar.

Ágora aún no entendía muy bien, solo esperaba que la misión no fuera peligrosa. Aunque Shiva era alguien poderoso, después de seguir el entrenamiento parecido a Shaka lo debería de ser, aun así podría tener dificultades ante la misión.

El caballero de Virgo decidió cambiar el tema para preguntarle a Shiva cómo querría su funeral. Quería saber si movería su cuerpo a la India para dejarlo ir en el río Ganges como era parte de su tradición o si prefería estar en el Santuario como era normal ante la muerte de los caballeros.

En esa platicaba estaban, cuando vieron acercarse a otro hombre. Shiva entonces abrió grandemente los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí?

El caballero de Virgo daba una ligera sonrisa a Ikki que apenas llegaba. Él no se veía muy contento y muchos menos al ver que Shaka sabía de esto.

—Buenos días, Ikki. Me alegra que hayas llegado. ¿Tienes lo necesario para la misión?

—No cambies el tema, Shaka. Explícame esto de una vez.

Shaka miró a Shiva y colocó su mano sobre su hombro para acercarlo un poco.

—Él irá contigo en la misión.

— ¿Shiva de Pavorreal e Ikki de Fénix? —Ágora los veía a ambos totalmente sorprendido. —Eso no lo puedo creer. ¿Qué clase de misión es?

—No te lo podemos decir, Ágora. —Shiva hablaba con voz baja, parecía intimidado ante Ikki.

El caballero de Fénix no dijo nada, solamente tomó a Shaka del brazo para moverse con él a otra parte. Seguramente quería hablar a solas, dejando a Shiva y Ágora.

— ¿Ya puedes decirme? —dijo Ágora curioso.

—Bueno… —Shiva miraba a su maestro y cómo era que Ikki molesto le decía algo. —Tengo que entregar algo por él. ¿Vez la bolsa que carga desde ayer en la noche? —Ágora asentía. —Al parecer es algo muy importante y no quiere confiárselo a nadie.

Ikki en verdad se veía molesto, pero Shaka colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y parecía hablarle de algo que hizo que lo tranquilizara. Ikki asentía con la cabeza y luego ambos se movían hacía donde Ágora y Shiva.

Ambos caballeros que cargaban con su armadura se vieron por unos segundos.

— ¿Listo para irnos? —Ikki preguntó con voz de autoridad.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Recuerden que no deben de volver si sus misiones no son cumplidas al pie de la letra. —Shaka explicaba a ambos. —Si Ikki no logra la suya o si Shiva no logra tampoco la suya, no regresen.

—Maestro, —Ágora se acercaba un poco a él. — ¿Quiere decir que si solo uno de ellos lo logra aun así no podrán regresar?

—Vaya que no eres tan lento. —sonreía Ikki.

Nuevamente Shaka le pedía que no faltara al respeto a sus alumnos y respondía que sí a Ágora. El caballero de Loto se despidió de su compañero hablando en hindi, mientras que Shaka se despedía de Ikki y le recordaba la importancia de su misión.

— ¿Solamente puedo continuar con la misión si él termina la suya? —preguntaba un poco molesto. —Sabes que no me gusta espera a la gente, Shaka. Es demasiado desesperante.

—No te preocupes, Ikki. Él seguirá tu ritmo y tú… tú seguirás el de él.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —Ikki rio un poco para darle un ligero golpe en su hombro. —Shaka, jamás tiene sentido lo que me dices. Pero bueno… espero lograrlo.

— ¿Aún sigue en pie lo de Italia?

—Tú sabes que sí. —en ese momento Shiva se acercaba. —Oye, pavo, toma la bolsa y vámonos de una vez. Odio perder el tiempo. —nuevamente se dirigía a Shaka. —Nos vemos, cuídate bien.

El caballero de Virgo le deseaba un buen viaje porque parecía que empezaba su andar sin Shiva. Este último tomó la bolsa de su maestro e hizo una reverencia para entonces seguir al caballero de Fénix. Ambos ahora caminaban al interior de Rodorio ya que debían de pasar a través del pequeño pueblo que conocía la existencia del Santuario.

—Maestro Shaka, aun no entiendo qué pueden hacer estos dos juntos. —Ágora los veía partir.

—Ikki es alguien que jamás debes de tratar de entender y Shiva aún no se entiende a sí mismo, cambió mucho gracias a la muerte. Así que esta misión le ayudara a tu compañero para poder morir en paz más adelante.

Ágora suspiraba un poco triste. Él había aceptado la vida nuevamente, su segunda oportunidad, pero su compañero cargaba todavía con algo tan terrible que él había ayudado.

—Esperemos que regresen.

—Esperémoslo… —Shaka se daba ahora la vuelta para regresar al Santuario.


	7. 07

**.**

**.**

El barco subía y bajaba por las olas que se formaban. El cielo parecía lleno de nubes grises y el agua no parecía querer calmarse. Aun así Ikki estaba recostado en su cama, tranquilo pensando en lo bien que iba el viaje y lo callado que se veía Shiva. Este último estaba sentado sobre el suelo en posición de loto, leía unos pequeños libros que parecían mucho a los que Ikki alguna vez le vio a Shaka. En verdad que este caballero de Plata se veía diferente que cuando se encontraron por primera vez, pero aun así no confiaría mucho en él.

Ikki estaba impresionado del hecho de que Shiva pudiera conservar una posición tan recta en el momento en que el barco se movía. Suspiró un poco y cerró los ojos para poder descansar mientras llegaban a su paradero. Aunque no estaba totalmente cansado, había caminado desde Rodorio hasta Atenas para así tomar el barco, al lado de Shiva con el que jamás habló.

Al parecer se había quedado dormido porque minutos después algo le incomodaba. Abrió los ojos y vio afuera de la pequeña ventana que tenían en la recamara que estaba exactamente arriba de su cama, el clima había mejorado y el sol empezaba a salir. Por un momento pensó que era eso así que se cubrió pero pronto se daba cuenta qué era lo que pasaba en verdad.

El caballero de Plata estaba en una posición muy extraña para Ikki, pero ya la había visto cuando Shaka lo hacía. El problema para él es que ya se había acostumbrado a ver a Shaka hacer ese tipo de posiciones en la mañana cuando era hora de meditar, no a otra persona. Así que ver a Shiva parado en un solo pie con ambas manos sobre su cabeza y el otro pie cerca de su rodilla, posición del árbol o algo así le había explicado Shaka alguna vez, fue interesante.

Pero ahí no terminaba todo; Shiva recitaba algunos mantras como canticos muy ruidosos. Ikki no podía con tanto ruido ya que aún escuchaba el mar y la gente del barco no era muy tranquila que podamos decir. Se sentó en su cama y tomó una de sus almohadas.

Shiva estaba tan concentrado en sus mantras y meditación que ni siquiera sintió cuando su compañero le lanzaba una almohada. Solamente escuchó el gritó de Ikki, no supo bien qué decía, por la misma razón de prestar atención a nada, así que abrió los ojos y volteó hacia Ikki.

El caballero de Fénix se veía molesto mientras se estiraba al levantarse de la cama.

—Me despertarse, ¿sabes?

El joven hindú solamente giró su rostro y acomodo su ropa.

—Lo siento. Solamente… meditaba.

Si había algo raro en él. Ikki recordaba a un joven que parecía dispuesto a atacar siempre, a responder cada vez que alguien lanzaba un ataque, una persona que no se detendría por nada para seguir las ordenes de su maestro, si eso incluso significaba terminar con la vida de alguien sin dudarlo. Había visto un hombre que peleó contra él y recibió su peor ataque que destruía la mente, pero para Shiva fue solamente un plácido sueño. Pero ese hombre que había considerado su rival ahora estaba pidiéndole disculpas. Ikki enfureció un poco.

—Oye, ustedes los de casa de Virgo son tan aburridos. —Shiva se sentaba en su propia cama en posición de loto. —Piensan que todo es meditar y nunca hacen nada más. Vamos, tú debes de saber que la vida es corta para no disfrutarla.

—Lo siento, Ikki. Yo solo…

—Y deja de disculparte.

Parecía más una orden que un simple consejo. Ikki hacía un gesto con las manos y la cara para mostrar que eso lo molestaba.

—Por Athena, —continuaba Ikki. — ¿qué te hizo el infierno que eres tan débil?

—No creo en el infierno, Ikki. —Shiva miraba hacía el suelo. —Puede que estuve en algo parecido, pero sé que no existe.

—Yo ya estuve en él. —decía en voz baja para después suspirar. —Como sea, te digo que deberías de disfrutar más la vida.

—Yo solamente sigo las enseñanzas de mi maestro Shaka, y yo creo que…

—"Las enseñanzas de mi maestro Shaka" —repetía Ikki en forma de broma para reír un poco. —Si yo siguiera las enseñanzas de mi maestro creo que ya estarías nuevamente muerto, Shiva.

El caballero de Pavorreal simplemente asintió. Ikki no podía creer que aquel enemigo ahora parecía una persona tan común que se dejaba intimidar por sus palabras. No pudo quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, así que salió de la habitación con paso firme.

— ¿Shiva?

— ¿Sí?

—Pronto llegaremos a la isla de Kanon, así que debes de estar listo.

Nuevamente el caballero de Plata asentía. Ikki no pudo más y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Odiaba la gente débil, especialmente si sabía que no eran así.


	8. 08

.

.

Al pisar tierra firme, Ikki tomó un gran respiro y sonrió. Era algo que ya hacía siempre que viajaba. Para él era un hábito que se había formado, sentía que se llenaba de energías al respirar el aire del nuevo lugar al que llegaba. Incluso si ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos.

El caballero de Pavorreal pudo ver que Ikki se veía mucho más fuerte que cuando pelearon. Su voz había cambiado a ser más grave, su estatura era más alta que la de él y se veía mucho más optimista al cargar ambas armaduras en su espalda. Shiva solamente miró el suelo frente a él. No quería tocar la isla por nada del mundo y sintió terribles ansias cuando escuchó que alguien venía detrás. La gente que trabajaba en el barco o la que simplemente había viajado en él sí necesitaban bajar y el caballero de Pavorreal obstruía el paso.

—Shiva. —decía Ikki impaciente. —Muévete.

—Pero… Ikki.

Los pasos retumbaban en sus oídos y veía de reojo como había personas cada vez más cerca. Él respiró hondo y miró nuevamente a su compañero quien ya parecía verdaderamente molesto.

—Mueve tu iluminado trasero ahora mismo. —no gritaba pero se oía fuerte, hubo gente que incluso volteó a ver al caballero de Fénix un poco asustadas.

—Pero…

Shiva no se podía mover. Sentía tanto terror y culpa que no quería volver a tocar el suelo. Decidió bajar al menos algunos escalones del barco, además de que ya había gente detrás de él con maletas en mano esperando a que él decidiera bajarse. Mucha de esa gente era de Rodorio y ya sabía que en un camarote del piso de abajo había dos caballeros de Athena que iban con ellos, así que no quería estar contra uno de ellos y apresurarlo. Pero la gente de la ciudad de Atenas no esperó así que hubo algunos que pasaron a su lado casi empujándolo.

—Demonios, Shiva.

El paso firme de Ikki lo despertó de un ligero trance donde veía a gente pasar a su lado. Ikki les cortó el paso y tomó el cuello de Shiva para jalarlo hacía tierra firme. Cualquier persona hubiera terminado con el cuello roto en ese movimiento, pero Shiva era un caballero de Plata y aún su cuerpo era fuerte ante eso. No importaba que su cuerpo siguiera joven.

—Entiende esto, inútil, —Ikki le lanzaba su armadura ya molesto. —si tú no terminas con tu estúpida misión yo no podré terminar con la mía. Así que muévete y terminemos con esto rápido. Y es una orden, déjame decirte que Shaka me dio poder ante ti.

Shiva solamente se colocó su armadura en la espalda pero no dio un paso más. A sus espaldas la gente ya bajaba el barco e Ikki se veía tomar de nuevo el rumbo.

Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos un poco, pero solamente tenía en su mente a la niña que casi moría por su culpa.

Todo el aire de sus pulmones salía de él tranquilamente hasta que sintió el agarre de las manos de Ikki y tuvo que abrir los ojos igualmente.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —preguntaba ya molesto.

—Ikki, no quiero seguir. Esta isla me trae malos recuerdos y…

—Mira, Shiva, te lo diré solamente una vez. Yo no cargo con pesos inútiles, así que si no te mueves prefiero terminar con todo ahora mismo y matarte.

Esa última palabra logró que varias personas voltearan a verlo. Era algo amenazante ver que aquel joven tomaba por el cuello al otro, se veía más alto que él y si necesitaban pelear él fácilmente sería el ganador. Gracias a esto, Ikki bajó a Shiva de nuevo al suelo y observó a la gente que siguió su paso rápidamente por miedo.

—Entonces hazlo. Mátame de una vez y así terminaremos todo.

—Pensé que querías que Shaka fuera el que lo hiciera. —Ikki suspiró ya desesperado. —Mira, Shiva, esa excusa de que es una isla que te trae malos recuerdos es una estupidez. Yo… —tomó nuevamente el brazo del joven hindú para seguir su camino.

Al parecer pudo ver que un policía ya los seguía. Debía de tener más cuidado al amenazar a alguien mientras les gritaba.

Shiva se dejaba llevar pero había algo en él que lo detenía en cada paso. No duró mucho antes de que entraran al pequeño pueblo de la isla y sus recuerdos empezaran a salir más.

—Ikki, mátame. —dijo una vez más al detenerse.

El caballero del Fénix se detuvo dándole la espalda. Al darse la vuelta su rostro era frío sin ninguna expresión, ni siquiera molestia como ya la tenía anteriormente.

—No puedo matarme, iluso. Es una orden de Shaka, la tengo que cumplir. Como también es una orden para ti esta misión. —ahora lo señalaba. —Si sigues así de débil no la cumplirás, y si no la cumples yo no acabaré con mí estúpida misión y no podré regresar al Santuario.

—Lo siento, Ikki, pero yo…

— ¡Deja de disculparte! Por un demonio… Shiva. —ahora se veía verdaderamente molesto. —Haces que quiera desobedecer a Shaka en este momento. —parecía tratar de tranquilizarse tomando aire y mirándolo de reojo.

La posición de Ikki parecía intimidante. Tenía ambas manos en su cadera y veía molesto hacía el suelo. Su ceño fruncido y su mueca en la cara daban en verdad miedo, incluso algunos niños corrían para no verlo mucho tiempo, aunque sus ojos lo seguían.

—Shiva, todos los años voy a una isla que me trae malos recuerdos. —decía sin cambiar su pose. —Todos los años tengo que verlos en mi cabeza solo para seguir con una promesa. Así que no me digas que esta isla te trae malos recuerdos.

—Ikki, yo morí en esta isla. Casi… casi asesino a la pequeña… ¿cómo me dices que es una excusa?

—Yo también morí en esa isla. —lo veía de tal manera que Shiva sintió un escalofrió terrible por su espalda. —Yo asesiné a algunas personas en esa isla. Incluso podría decir que… cargo todavía con la muerte de esas personas… literalmente.

Reía un poco al mirar su espalda y dar a entender que la armadura de Fénix tenía algo que ver. Pero su risa no era nada divertida, era más como un sarcasmo para él mismo. Shiva podía ver eso.

—Solo… dame unos segundos.

Su compañero solo movió los hombros dando a entender que ya no le importaba esperar.

Ikki tenía toda la razón y él no podía quedarse parado y esperar que la muerte llegar a él. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró profundamente. Pasaron algunos segundos en su cabeza, pero en verdad eran minutos, mientras que trataba de retomar las fuerzas que había perdido. Su rostro cambió un poco y al abrir los ojos podía ver que Ikki estaba recargado sobre una pared de una casa cercana, a sus pies estaba su armadura.

— ¿Listo?

Shiva asintió y dio unos cuantos pasos mientras Ikki tomaba su propia armadura.


End file.
